Granddaughter Pan
Granddaughter Pan is the fourteenth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Goku Ojichan! Watashi ga Pan yo!!" (悟空おじいちゃん!私がパンよ!!). The episode first aired on January 17, 1996. Its original American air date was April 3, 2003. Summary This episode is set a decade after Kid Buu's defeat, it starts off with Trunks flying in a Capsule Corporation plane. He is heading over to see if Goten is at home. When he gets there, he knocks on the door but no one answers at first. Then an aged Chi-Chi answers Trunks and tells him that he is with his dad and suggests that he asks Gohan where they are. Trunks goes to see Gohan and finds the door open. Trunks walks in and takes a look around and is amazed to see all the books that Gohan has. There is also a wedding photo that indicates that Gohan and Videl got married over the years. Gohan asks Trunks to help him with the books that he was carrying. Trunks asks Gohan and Videl if they know where Goten is. Gohan said he is out training with Goku and that his parents were heading up to go see them. Next we see Goten and Goku are fighting. They take a break after they see that Vegeta and a really aged Bulma has come to see them. Bulma is mad at Goku because it has been 5 years since anyone has seen Goku, and all Goku could say was that he has been training. Vegeta asks Goku if it is true that he is entering the World Martial Arts Tournament this year and Goku said yes, because someone powerful enough to beat him has entered the tournament. He says that this mystery fighter is a human, not an alien. Then Goku says that Pan, his granddaughter, will fight in the tournament along with Goten and himself. Vegeta decides to fight in the tournament too, and says that Trunks is going to do the same. So the next day everyone is walking to the stadium to find some seats. it is shown that Vegeta and Bulma have a new child, a little girl named Bulla. Pan wants to go play so she and Goku go play some games. Then Goku takes Pan to see her other grandfather, Mr. Satan, who is talking with Mr. Buu. When he learns that Goku and the others are entering the tournament, he is worried that he won't win, but Goku assures him that if any of them make it to the finals, they will let him win. Battles *Goku vs. Goten Trivia *On the TV it says "Wether News", instead of Weather News. *One of the books on Gohan's bookshelf is called "Arale", which could be a reference to the Dr. Slump character. *One of the books has the word "Jump" on it. Refering to Shonen Jump. *The Real Fight advertisement on TV for next day's Tournament featured Mr. Satan. Ironically, The Real Fight is technically "Tenkaichi Budokai" (the World Martial Arts Tournament). *The kid that knocks down Pan's Ice Cream Cone resembles a younger version of Nok, the competitor that Vegeta defeats. This kid is seen sticking up his middle finger at Pan. *One of the women who was cheering for Majin Buu was holding a poster with his name spelled "Boo". Gallery GohanAtTheEndOfDBZ.jpg Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z